Ocean's Breeze
by Kirabaros
Summary: Nick is settling in at his new job at the San Diego crime lab. A surprise visit from his wife and son turns into a lunchtime discussion that reveals Sage wanting to write a new series but not about her character Parsons.


**Ocean's Breeze**

Nick sighed as he looked through a particularly nasty report meaning that it was a tough case that he and one of his CSI's worked on. When it dealt with murder, it was tough. And when the victim was young… even tougher. It was a downside to the job and he often wondered how his beautiful wife was ever able to deal with it, but it was job he loved doing and this time he was actually in charge of the whole circus.

He had to admit that when he accepted the job as head of the San Diego crime lab, he didn't fully anticipate what it would be like; the pros, the cons and all the little things that one didn't usually think about after thinking about the big ones. True it was like being in Vegas and he was busy as he had been then and then some since he was in charge, but there were some benefits to it. Pay was good but top of his list was the fact that he could be open about his wife and proudly brag about her if he wanted to.

When they moved to San Diego, Sage quit her job as a criminalist to become full-time mother and part-time, not to mention tenured, professor at San Diego State. The university headhunted her the same time they both were for the San Diego crime lab. He remembered how it was joked that if he didn't take it, the offer would be made to his wife. He knew she would have refused. She had refused anything that resembled being at the top even though she had been approached and had done the job numerous times to help Russell and Ecklie out.

He hadn't wanted her to quit doing the thing she loved and be miserable. He knew she would follow him anywhere; she fully believed in standing by her man, a duty as a wife and one she embraced fully. He just didn't want her to have any regrets. He knew she loved chasing the evidence and putting the bad guys in prison. She admitted though that she wanted to be more of a wife and mother to their family and that a change appealed to her. That had him smirk. She would always love being a criminalist but she was the kind of person that needed to have a new challenge. It also helped that she was still writing her crime series _Sin City_ and that and _DC Homicide_ were both as popular here as they were in Vegas. So the choice was made and they took it.

Change was inevitable. Their home was definitely different. It was larger than the one in Vegas and had a nice sized yard for their dogs and there was plenty of room for a sort of man cave for him, an office for her, rooms for guests and play space for a wandering two-year-old that would soon be running around. It was a good place for the amount that they paid for it and considered modest by most standards given the city. He liked it and she did and it was in a good neighborhood for them and their son.

His being appointed head of the San Diego crime lab brought the usual media attention. It was a big job and there was a fair bit of politicking involved. Sage couldn't come since their son was sick with a cold at the time and was worried about congestion. So in short, the lab had yet to meet her, but that didn't stop people asking about her and the water cooler discussion was rampart at times especially when it was leaked that the famous Dr. Sage Parker was in town and she was married to him.

Nick knew that he would sometimes play second fiddle to his wife at times. She was well known in her field of expertise and some of her ideas and theories inspired younger criminalists. She was also the daughter of a wealthy family with pedigree social ties. The last part was something that was the last thing people found out and he kept that up even though it was hard to hide the fact that they were joint owners of her grandfather's ranch and it was a pretty nice one, giving extra income. He didn't mind though since his wife earned her reputation and, in truth, she staked it all when she said yes to marrying him. He thought her to be the strong one even with their separate trials and tribulations.

So it became a sort of quizzing game with his teams, asking him if his wife was going to meet the lab. He knew that if she set foot in the lab announced, it would be a circus and a bigger one than he was currently running. He knew that she wanted to see the lab and he did extend an invitation to her. He also teased her about being a consultant criminalist since the FBI still bugged her on occasion. No doubt the higher ups would go for it if he suggested it, which was why he didn't. He was going to have enough excitement when she was formally introduced.

Sitting at his desk, he mused at the paperwork he had to deal with and muttered, "The not so glorious part of the job."

"Thought that was my line."

Nick looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway, smiling as she gave a gentle pat to the bundle that was hanging from the front. He had to chuckle since she looked funny wearing the baby harness carrier but their son Nicky loved riding in it no matter who was toting him. He could see the unruly dark mop of hair that was his son poking out and looking around. He got up and moved to stand in front of her. "Still is your line, Sass," he replied.

"And one you know all too well," Sage countered with a smile as she stepped into his office. "Lecture ended early and someone wanted to see you."

"Really?" Nick gave a look of mock seriousness until he got close enough and crooned, "Hey buddy, you miss me?"

Nicky turned to look at his father and erupted in a squeal, "Daadee."

Nick chuckled as he picked his son out of the carrier and held him. "Hey there my lil man. You've been good for your mom?"

Nicky squealed as he grabbed at his father's shirt collar. Nick chuckled as he adjusted his grip on his son. While he liked the new job, he was reminded every day that there were people at home who needed him as much as the total strangers he helped. Even in Vegas, every free moment he could he spent time with his son and it was a rare blessing when Sage had the day off too. Looking at Sage, he asked, "How did you manage to get past the front desk?"

"Signed in and walked in," Sage offered as she stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips. She grinned almost naughtily at Nick.

Nick peered at her and asked, "How did you sign in?"

"Sage Stokes."

Nick laughed out loud at that as he hefted Nicky up and tried to put some semblance of order on his hair. He shook his head in amusement, "That sounds too easy."

"Did that and walked in. Besides, Nicky is a charmer like his father," she countered as she peered at their son and smiled while tickling his chin. Becoming serious, she looked at Nick and added, "There is a perk about being famous in some form or another. People don't expect to see a celebrity walking amongst them like normal. It takes them time to realize that someone famous just walked by."

"And you exploited it."

"I know that when I walk into a room that knows my professional reputation you become second fiddle and it becomes even more so with _Sin City_. I just… want to avoid it. For all of us if I could." Sage put her hand on the crook of Nick's elbow and gave a gentle squeeze with a smile.

"I know. You're good at what you do, Sass. Just luck of the draw that made you popular."

"And you are dependable," Sage countered. It was meant to tease but held a hint of seriousness in it. "In all things that matter."

Nick knew that she was playing on the fact that he had been called that in high school but she also meant how he was when they were first colleagues and then lovers and now husband and wife. She had depended on him in ways she couldn't voice and he did it willingly. He smiled at her and replied, "Nah. You're the rock, Sass. Always have been."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she teased but pleased all the same and allowed her to give him a kiss on the cheek. "So, are you free?"

There was a stack of paperwork but Nick hadn't taken a break all day. It wouldn't kill anyone if he took a lunch. "I am now. Lunch?"

"Always you and food," Sage teased but agreeing to it all the same.

Nick grinned, knowing that she was just teasing about his appetite and that he could pack quite a bit in a meal. He teased back, "Well it's not often I get to treat my girl out." He chuckled when his son made a noise and added, "Not to mention my little wingman here." He raised his brow suggestively at Sage.

"Which would work if the handsome hunk was that Texan that serenaded me after one too many shots of tequila," Sage countered as she smoothed the harness down since Nick was insistent on carrying Nicky to the front.

"You wound me, Sass."

"Someone's gotta keep that Texan ego in check."

They walked leisurely towards the front and Nick noticed that people weren't looking up that much and noticing that Sage was in the middle of the lab after they bugged him for days on end. He started to come to the conclusion that his wife was right in that most people didn't expect a celebrity to be walking about like everything was normal. Of course Sage had a way of convincing people to look the other way when she was around too but he doubted she utilized that. It was nice to walk down the hall while their son looked at various things and pointed them out to him.

"So I do have something that I want to run by you, which was why I was hoping you'd have some time," Sage was saying.

"For you, always," Nick affirmed.

Sage smiled indulgently, "You and I both know that isn't always true. I worked the same job as you once."

Nick hummed and gave a bemused smile. He turned to give a nod to the receptionist and said that he was going out to lunch. He was almost ready to laugh when the receptionist looked up and saw him standing there with Sage, who was looking like everything was normal. He figured that Sage withheld a few details from him and decided to address that later as he walked out with his family for lunch.

He was well aware that the women ogled him. Some were very obvious in their attraction despite the fact that he wore his wedding band proudly and occasionally had to twiddle it to show that he was unavailable. That didn't dispel some of the more persistent ones from trying, including one of the receptionists from trying to get him to go out with them. He ignored it and remained professional but he was annoyed by it and could understand better how he felt when the same happened to his wife.

"People always want what they can't have," Sage said gently. "At least the ones with little to no guidance."

"Very generous of you," Nick replied in a serious tone as they left the building and started walking in the direction of a couple of small eateries that were popular.

"It's true," Sage replied with a nod. "I could argue it's in our nature to covet and then go into a religious spiel but… It's okay, Nick." She paused in their walk and turned to look at him, smiling, "I know you and… you won't betray me."

"I chose you," Nick countered in the same seriousness, "Though I think it might have been karma since I had no idea what to make of you when we first met."

"Admit, you were smitten then," she teased.

"Maybe," he allowed, feeling better. "Though it might be something else. It's hard to think when I'm starving."

Sage smirked and gave him a gentle swat to his arm while Nicky cooed and said, "Up 'ebels!"

Nick made a pout as he looked at his son, "Hey, thought you liked my Aggies and my boys the Cowboys?"

"Up 'ebels," Nicky repeated, earning a laugh from his parents.

In the end they decided on getting lunch from one of the food trucks and sat at one of the park benches. Sage offered to feed Nicky more out of the fact that Nick only had about an hour lunch and she didn't want him to go back feeling hungry. Nick refused though and managed to eat his sandwich at the same time he encouraged Nicky to eat the Cheerios that his mother packed for him. He asked, "So what do you want to talk to me about? Getting a change in hours or research?"

It was logical to ask. Sage had been approached to help conduct a research project the moment they moved there. She asked to review the proposal and think about it. As far as Nick knew, she was still thinking about it. She took a bite of the sandwich she ordered and replied, "Nothing like that though the research was about mentoring a student researcher. I think I might take it."

"Right out of the gate, huh?"

"Well I'm not doing research," she admitted, "Just giving guidance. I do have to earn my keep in my position in some manner." She gave a smile to indicate that it wasn't a big deal. "Besides, that's not what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Keeping me in suspense, Sass." Nick took a bite of his sandwich and moved to keep Nicky from putting one of the peppers he got into his mouth. "Hey buddy, not yet."

Sage studied him as he moved the peppers away from their son's reach and smiled. She thought Nick was a good father despite the fact that the job he had was stressful. He made every effort to spent time with his family and Nicky was over the moon with his father. Their life was good and that thought was on her mind when she explained, "Well… you do remember that I am writing the final chapters of the _Sin City_ series? About two more before Parsons and Rick leave?"

"Seriously?" Nick felt embarrassed that he hadn't really paid attention. He still read the series but it didn't occur to him that it was near its end. "Sorry, Sass. I just… didn't think about it."

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I don't think most of the fans see it coming either." It was true and she wasn't going to make it a living hell for Nick. "Anyway, that is what I want to talk to you about." She cleared her throat and continued, "I want to start a new series."

"And that's fine." Nick shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. He made a slight adjustment to keep Nicky from dropping his sipping bottle. It was a water bottle but made for toddlers learning to drink and easy to hold. He set it on the table within reach of his son just in case. "I mean it would be interesting to see how you write Parsons in her new life."

"Actually, I want to center it on Rick," Sage countered.

Even though Nick knew that she had based the _Sin City_ characters after the team they worked with for over fifteen years, they still discussed them like two people at a book club. It helped put the stories she wrote into perspective while at the same time it was a means of talking about the real people they were based upon. Looking at her, Nick realized she was asking his permission to write about him. He asked, "What about?"

"About his being in charge of the lab. Same thing as my other series but… it focuses on him." Sage looked at her husband as she worried her lower lip.

Nick realized the magnitude of what she was doing. "You sure about that?"

"I haven't given up the notion of writing other things but… Page K. Sarre is a crime novelist. It only makes sense and…" She leaned in to say in a low tone, "I would like the world to know that Parson's partner is a good man."

Nick knew that she would never come out and ask. When it came to _Sin City_ she would always bring up a possible plot and run it by the person that would be taking a role in it. It was how she gauged how they felt about it and took it from there. She was doing the same thing with him and while he had said he was okay with her writing about him in _Sin City_ , he realized she saw this as a new thing and required new permissions, if he allowed it.

"It is different since there is the politics and the administrative side involved," Sage offered, trying to make her idea sound appealing.

That was a good point as Nick listened to her. He replied quietly, "You will have to meet people at the lab."

"I know. If it will cause too much trouble then I won't do it. I do have other ideas."

Nick recognized the tactic. She did that to say that it wasn't a big deal but in fact it was. She just wasn't going to push and would respect the person involved their wishes. He also knew that it was a big thing she was asking of him since he often played second fiddle when she was introduced. She was asking him since he was the boss of the lab and it was his territory so to speak and she was respecting that. In honest truth, he felt honored that she wanted to focus on him and is work at the lab. He replied, "As long as you are okay with the lab rats fawning over you again, I'm good with it. And it's not a big deal, Sass. I'm more worried about you."

"But I do know male ego and pride."

"Hey, I'm used to it and I know you don't lord it over people. So… go ahead."

Sage looked at him. "Serious."

"Honest to goodness. If you want, I can arrange to have you meet everyone on your terms. Or you can do your observation thing. I'll just let the right people know and get you permission."

"Like a ride along thing?"

Nick shot her an indulgent smile. "Something like that. Or I could always make you a consultant. Give you reason to put Parsons in there too."

"I'll think about it."

They shared a smile and finished their meal. It certainly brightened Nick's day and he was able to finish the shift without too much fuss. It certainly put him in a good mood when he got in and went to look in on his son quietly while Sage was cooking in the kitchen, listening to her favorite radio station. He wasn't concerned that she didn't hear him or wasn't reacting. He knew she was aware of what was coming in and out of her house. Couldn't take the tac training out of her.

Looking in on his son taking his afternoon nap, Nick reveled in the moment that he was there and was going to spend time with his family. Their life wasn't perfect but he and Sage were making the effort to work things out. Smiling, he turned to leave when he caught sight of a notebook. He recognized it as one of Sage's. She was a bit old school when it came to her writings and would jot down ideas, the beginnings of plots… anything to do with a story.

He opened it to see what it was about. It was a new one and it looked like it was just started recently since the back pages were empty and it wasn't as ratty as the other ones. He turned to the first page and read what looked like to be an opening teaser. He read some more and realized it was describing him. He read the rough ideas as he headed to the kitchen where he found Sage dishing up. He watched her as he continued to thumb through what she was thinking of doing. He paused on where she was writing out working titles and noted the suggestions and the rejections. There was a list of them until he got to the bottom and saw that it continued to the next page. He turned it and found a new title and beginnings of a story.

"It's a work in progress."

Nick looked up to see his wife looking at him not at all put out that he was reading her notebook. She would let him read parts at a time and it was a sort of a game if she left out one of her notebooks in a fairly obvious place. He grinned, "And no doubt it will make the final cut. Interesting title."

He tapped what she wrote and circled. She always had a unique way of naming a series and it was related to the location. It looked like she was being bold with it sounding so… relaxed, for lack of a better word. "Ocean's Breeze?"

"Working title."

Nick had nothing to say but he barked out a laugh as he handed it back to her. Even though it was a new place and a slight change in the job, one thing that didn't change was how his wife always managed to make life interesting. He got the feeling her next idea would be just as big as the other two had been and he looked forward to that ride.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a typical day as Nick settles in at his new position in San Diego when a surprise visit from his wife and son leads to the beginnings of a brand new series. Enjoy.


End file.
